


I Want You

by Amare_Deansgate, swimmjacket



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amare_Deansgate/pseuds/Amare_Deansgate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimmjacket/pseuds/swimmjacket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and reader have a lack of communication in their relationship that leads to misunderstandings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You

Bucky and I had a peculiar relationship. We'd been friends since he moved into the tower almost a year ago. He wouldn't open up to me often. He really only let Steve in, but we grew comfortable in each other's presence.

A little too comfortable.

There were few times that we were alone together. But, if he were to gaze at me for too long, I'd be straddling his lap a minute later, tearing at his clothes and kissing his jaw while he gripped my hips. The way he forcefully pulled me against him left me like puddy in his hands. If we were in front of others though, he usually acted like we were nothing more than friends. So I played along.

I would usually wake up the next morning before him and sneak out of his room after finding my clothes that were thrown on the floor the night before.

When I saw him in the common areas, he'd treat me just the same as everyone else. When there was a party, he didn't seek me out until nearly everyone was gone. But I never complained.

Once, Steve saw me coming from his room, my hair a mess and small bruises on my neck. I avoided his pointed look and made my way out of their apartment and to my own room.

I was okay with keeping our "arrangement" a secret, if you could call it that. But I knew it couldn't last, whatever it was that we had. I was getting too comfortable-- keeping my things in his room, staying in bed a little longer just to watch him sleeping.

Tonight started normally for us. We sat in the living room watching some comedy that was already in the DVD player. I sat on one side of the couch cross-legged, while Bucky had stretched out, his legs up on the wooden coffee table and his arms folded across his chest. He'd invited me over with a text.

"Can you come over?" I read on my phone.

I typed back. "I'm getting ready for bed."

Less than a minute later, I got a picture of a pizza box. "It's still hot," read his caption underneath.

I sighed and pulled on a pair of pajama pants and a tank before leaving my room and heading to Bucky's place.

I found myself paying less attention to the film and spending more time glancing over at Bucky. 

We'd finished the pizza and a half bottle of vodka a while ago.

He sat quietly, but I could almost see the wheels turning in his head. Finally speaking up, I said, "Penny for your thoughts."

He looked at me for a second before turning his head back to the TV screen in front of us. "Nothing," he said.

I smiled a bit, realizing I might be trying to pry into something that he didn't want to talk about. "I'm sorry," I said. "You just look like you've got something on your mind."

He sighed a bit, his flesh hand coming up to run his fingers through his hair. "What are we doing, (Y/N)?"

I quirked an eyebrow. "Watching a movie?" I ventured.

He shook his head, looking at me again. "I mean, what are we doing in general? Are you embarrassed being with me?"

I reeled back at his words. "Embarrassed by you?" I asked.

"Are you embarrassed being with me?" He repeated.

"Bucky-- what?" I stammered, wondering where this came from.

"I'm just wondering what this is, (Y/N)," he said, a slight annoyance in his voice. "You treat me more like a fuck-buddy than a boyfriend."

I felt my heart drop in my chest. We weren't in a relationship, were we? We never talked about it, so I'd assumed that we could continue being just friends. "I thought that's what you wanted."

"I tried to give you your space," Bucky said. "I thought you wanted it."

I shook my head slowly. "I never said..."

He cut me off, "You were always gone before I could even wake up. How could we talk about it?"

I thought about the first time I slept in Bucky's bed. It was after a party where we both had had too much to drink. I pulled him close to me on the dance floor and pressed myself against him shamelessly. I noticed the way he looked around us, making sure no one was watching.

I didn't want to overstay my welcome the next morning. I got up and out of his bed and did the walk of shame to my own room before falling asleep again.

"I just assumed..." I said softly. I turned my head away from him, and watched the movie. "I didn't know that was what you wanted."

Feeling his strong fingers under my chin, I turned looked at him.

He was facing me now. His light blue eyes were searching mine with a hesitant expression. "I want you," he said finally.

I leaned forward slowly, looking from his eyes to his mouth. I loved his lips; the way they parted slightly now made my heart flutter.

When I was close enough, I paused. There was a thick moment of tension as I kept my lips just centimeters away from his own. "You have me," I breathed quietly against his lips before kissing him softly.

He moved his hand from my chin and into my hair, pulling me closer. Feeling his tongue run across my bottom lip, I opened my mouth to him, moaning on his tongue in response to his taste.

Moving from my spot, I sat in his lap, my knees on either side of him. Grinding my hips down, I felt him already growing hard in his jeans.

He looked at me, his pupils full-blown as he carefully brought his hands up to my sides, fingering the hem of my tank. "Promise you won't leave in the morning," he said. There was vulnerability in his voice that I couldn't ignore.

I nodded and leaned forward to kiss him again. "I don't plan on it."

He returned my kiss fervently as he pulled my top over my head and nipped at my neck as his hands danced on my skin; the cold of his metal arm and the warmth of his flesh one leaving me shivering in his grasp.

He began to roll his hips at an agonizingly slow pace. My gasp was caught between us at the friction his movements gave. I found myself digging my nails into his biceps as I continued to kiss him fiercely. Feeling his fast growing erection pressing into me, I pulled away. "You're gonna be the death of me."

"Oh, what a death that would be," he said in a low voice.

He quickly moved us until I suddenly found myself laying on the couch and looking up at him in surprise. His hand pinned my wrists above my head as he brought his metal fingers between us.

I felt the cold digits pass the barrier of my pajama bottoms and underwear as they swiped over my already slick core. I groaned aloud and threw my head back as I tried to lift my hips up against his fingers.

He pulled his hand up and brought his fingers to his mouth. Humming as he tasted me on them. 

"You're soaking wet, doll."

I squirmed under him in response. A groan coming from me when I realized I wouldn't get the friction I so desperately needed. I looked up at him, opening my legs around him and digging my heels into his back. "Bucky, I swear if you don't do something other than tease me, I'm gonna do it myself."

He chuckled darkly and nipped my neck a little before pushing my pants down my legs. I kicked them away and onto the floor. When he nudged my knees apart, my legs fell open again and I waited for his next move.

Sitting up, his eyes hungrily roamed my body as he moved lower down; keeping my legs spread as he placed wet kisses in his wake.

I sat myself up on my elbows and watched him intently as he moved. When he latched his mouth onto one of my breasts, I jerked my hand up and ran my hand through his hair, pulling him close. I moaned his name, arching my back to get closer.

Continuing downward, Bucky stopped just at the middle of my thighs, his breath ghosting over my sex. He brought up his metal hand and held down one side of my hips as he lowered himself and parted my folds with his other hand.

It felt like minutes-- hours that he just stayed like that. It took me whining impatiently for him to finally do something. Sticking out his tongue, he licked my clit tentatively and hummed as I moaned aloud.

I ran my fingers through his long hair, giving praises. "Oh god yes... Please Bucky. Please," I begged him.

Moving his fingers down, he began shallowly thrusting one of them into me as he continued rubbing his tongue on my sensitive bundle of nerves.

Trying to buck my hips up, I found that his metal hand had a tight hold on me. I began breathing in small breathless pants, unable to lose myself in the pleasure I wanted so badly. Looking down, I saw that he was watching me with dark eyes, knowing exactly what it was that he was doing to me.

I glared at him, but cried out when I felt him insert another finger and curl the two into me. My head fell back and I tightened my grip in his hair.

He dragged a groan from me with each slow thrust of his fingers. I fought to keep patient, but I was getting frustrated and he knew it. "Bucky please," I whined. "Please."

He moved his mouth from my swollen clit and looked at me, still moving his fingers and avoiding the spot that I needed him most. "Please what?" he asked, a playful tone in his voice.

I looked at him. "Please let me cum," I moaned. I couldn't care less how desperate I sounded.

Finally brushing the tips of his fingers exactly where they needed to be deep inside me, he sucked my clit between his lips. I cried out loudly. "Ah! Yes! Bucky, don't stop."

I wrung my hand in his hair and pulled him even closer. The growl that came from him drove me to pull even harder; probably bordering painful for him.

He licked furiously, his fingers curling in and out of me at a fast rate. I felt an intense pressure building up in me. I tried to warn him. "Bucky... shit!" I clamped my legs around his head and came on his mouth, my mouth hanging open in a silent cry.

Coming down from it, I released my grasp from his hair, my breaths slowly becoming even, even though my heart still pounded in my chest.

Withdrawing his hand, Bucky pulled back and sucked his fingers for every drop of me that he could catch. He moved back and undid his own jeans. I heard his heavy belt hitting the hardwood floor.

I lifted my head up to see him stroking his thick length in his hand. He ran his metal fingers down my stomach, the cool touch soothing me. "You're so gorgeous," he mumbled.

I felt a light heat rise in my cheeks despite how often I've heard him say those words before. Now, I knew that he meant it, and it wasn't just the heat of the moment talking.

Reaching out for him, I grabbed a handful of his shirt in my hands. As I pulled him downward, I lifted the garment over his head and brought his down to kiss me slow and sweet.

He towered over me, his own muscled body blocking out the light in the corner of the room and casting him in dark shadow. My hands roamed the expanse of his back, trying to touch every inch of skin I could find. I realized that I never allowed myself to do so before and relaxed beneath him slowly.

"James," I said quietly. I brought my hand down between us and wrapped my hand around the base of his cock, stroking him before guiding him to my entrance. "I need you."

He kissed me again as he slowly pushed his hips forward, filling me until he was seated deep inside me.

I brought my hands up to cup his face, rubbing my thumbs across his cheeks.

He grabbed one of my hands in his own and intertwined our fingers as he began moving his hips against mine. We both sighed out in unison. Bucky’s hands found purchase, one hand beside my head, the other holding onto the back of the couch tightly as he felt my walls stretching around him.

Soft mewls left me as his considerable size slowly adjusted. I felt him pulsate in me with each drag I felt and I closed my eyes against the pressure, almost too much to bear.

“Open your eyes,” he said, pulling his hips back slowly. “Look at me,” he ordered.

I obeyed him instantly, my eyes fluttering opening and finding his own as he pulled nearly all the way out and slammed back in. I screamed and closed my eyes again, arching against him.

He increased his pace, his thrusts deep and fast. I tried finding anything to hold on to; the couch cushions, the throw pillows, Bucky’s arms and shoulders. I cried out his name over and over again, as I pushed my hips back against his own.

Bucky’s own grunts along with the wet slaps and my moaning filled the room in a filthy chorus. He lifted his hand a cupped my breast and massaged it. “Keep screaming like that and you’ll wake up Steve.”

My eyes went wide and I almost pushed him away when his flexed his hips and I saw stars. “Oh god! Bucky, right there!” I screamed, forgetting what he even said a second ago.

He bit his bottom lip and grabbed my hips. “(Y/N),” he groaned. He reached his hand between us and rubbed his thumb on my clit. "Come on, doll," He said gruffly; his own climax threatening to overtake him.

The over stimulation threw me over the edge as I reached my second climax of the night. I clawed at his back and cried loudly, my senses overrun.

Bucky kissed me hard as he chased his relief right after me. I felt his shuddering breathing as he dropped his face to my neck softly kissing me there.

He made his way up to my lips before pulling out and moving me so I was lying on his chest as he ran his hand up and down my back. 

I kept my head against his chest, listening to his breathing and heartbeat. "You really want this, Bucky?" I asked quietly. I wasn't used to the gentle aftercare. "I'm not sure I'd make a good girlfriend.”

"I'm not sure I'd make a good boyfriend." He admitted. "But neither of us will know for sure unless we try." Looking down at me he said, "And I want you, (Y/N)."

I lifted my head to see him looking down at me with a small smile. I reached forward and kissed him slowly, "I'm yours," I whispered.

He kissed me back and said, "And I'm yours."

__

The next morning, Bucky was making breakfast and I was sat at the breakfast bar when Steve came into the room.

“Mornin’,” Bucky said, over his shoulder.

To be honest, I’d forgotten that Steve was here last night. I gave him a sheepish smile.

His eyes had uncharacteristic bags under them, like he wasn’t able to get any sleep the night before… like he had paper thin walls in his apartment and bad insomnia… like his roommate and his girlfriend decided to have loud sex in the room adjacent to his own at one in the morning. Weird. “You guys are buying me a new couch,” he said flatly before leaving the room again.

I turned to glare at Bucky.

“Hey,” he said nonchalantly. “One less person we have to let know about us.”


End file.
